Je reviendrai
by Layrosa
Summary: Durant son exil, Luxus à le temps de faire des rencontres... Mais une rencontre le marquera au point de se décider à revenir pour se faire pardonner.


**Je reviendrai**

Le maître de Fairy Tail, son grand père, l'avait banni. Le grand blond pensait qu'il avait raison, il s'y attendait. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que le vieux lui dise qu'il pourrait réintégrer la guilde à la fin de son voyage, quand il aura expié ses fautes.

Il soupira. Il s'était trompé, ils n'étaient pas faibles, ils étaient forts, lié entre eux comme la famille la plus soudée qu'il ait vu. Et il n'en faisait plus parti… A cause de cette maudite connerie qui lui était passée par la tête. Il était heureux qu'ils aient réussi à l'arrêter. Maintenant il partait, il quittait la ville à la recherche d'un sens à sa vie.

Deux mois qu'il marchait, à faire quelques missions pour vivre. Il était arrivé dans le Nord, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait tout. Le froid était omniprésent, même son manteau de fourrure ne le protégeait plus. Il était seul dans ce lieu isolé, à la recherche d'un village. La fatigue prenait possession de lui, accentuée par ses membres engourdis. Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, il vit de la fumée. Ses pas se dirigèrent automatiquement vers cette supposée source de chaleur. Il arriva devant un chalet assez grand d'où s'élevait une fumée blanche. Ses membres ne le portaient plus.

_Qui êtes vous ?

La voix était douce, féminine. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il était loin du froid, recouvert par une douce chaleur. Il observait la pièce, totalement en bois, de la fourrure blanche faisait office de couvertures sur le lit où il était allongé. Il entendait une voix dans une autre pièce, la même voix qu'il avait entendu quand il avait trouvé la maison.

Il s'assit sur le lit avant de se lever lentement, les membres encore endoloris par le froid. Il se dirigea dans un couloir, suivant la voix qu'il entendait.

Il arriva dans une sorte de salon, où brûlait un feu dans la cheminée, jouxtant une cuisine. Une jeune femme chantonnait dans la pièce en cuisinant. Elle était plutôt grande, ses cheveux rouges lui arrivant au niveau des reins étaient lisses, elle portait une robe blanche en laine et des collants gris. Il l'observait quand elle se retourna. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de s'empourprer légèrement. Lui venait de remarquer qu'il était torse nu. Elle lui indiqua des vêtements propres et secs, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler avant qu'elle ne l'invite à manger.

Le repas se fit dans le silence, étrangement l'aura que dégageait la jeune femme l'apaisait.

_Je m'appelle Kimberley, et vous ?

_Luxus.

Elle sourit, un sourire joyeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas sourit de cette façon. Il pensa à lui demander où se trouvait le village le plus proche.

_Le village le plus proche ? Il est au Nord de la forêt, à trois heures de marche… Mais vous ne pourrez jamais y aller par ce temps ! La tempête fait rage dehors et elle ne risque pas de se calmer…

Elle le fixa longuement avant d'enchaîner :

_Si vous voulez y aller, il va falloir attendre ici, plus aucun train ne passe dans la région en hivers à cause de la neige…

Plusieurs jours passèrent, il avait accepté de rester, après tout il n'avait pas le choix. Il aidait Kimberley dans les tâches les plus difficiles, il devait couper le bois pour pouvoir se chauffer et la jeune femme lui avait apprit à chasser dans la forêt. Il avait aussi rencontré Rui, un jeune loup blanc que la belle avait trouvé quand il était encore un jeune louveteau. Depuis le loup ne la quittait plus et si le blond s'approchait trop d'elle, il se mettait à grogner méchamment. La rousse ne le ménageait pas et des éclats de voix venaient souvent s'intégrer à leurs discussions. C'est qu'elle avait du caractère ! Un caractère aussi flamboyant que sa chevelure.

* * *

Les mois passaient sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Il s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit, et se chamaillaient toujours autant. Mais le jour du départ de Luxus arriva pour le malheur des deux amis qui ne voulaient pas se quitter. Kim l'accompagna sur une partie de la route vers le village en souriant gaiement pour cacher sa tristesse. Luxus n'était pas dupe mais il ne dit rien.

Aux abords du village la belle le quitta, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir le laissant là, seul. Au bout d'un certain temps il s'engouffra dans le village, un petit village où tous les habitants semblaient se connaître. A son arrivée dans le seul bar de la ville, tout le monde l'observait le regard soupçonneux. Il s'installa avant de se commander à boire. Le barman le servit avant de parler de sa voix forte :

_D'où tu viens étranger ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici et plus aucun train ne passe depuis le début de l'hiver.

_Quelqu'un m'a hébergé pendant l'hivers.

_Mais il n'y a que notre village à des kilomètres à la ronde !

_Vous voulez dire que je mens ?

Son regard était noir, il n'aimait pas les gens de ce village. Un vieillard s'approcha d'eux.

_Il y bien quelqu'un qui vit dans la forêt.

_Tu veux parler de cette sorcière ?

Le vieux hocha la tête. Luxus commençait à s'énerver, il avait une idée de l'identité de la personne dont ils parlaient, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son côté sanguin refaire surface pour se montrer qu'un jour il pourrait rentrer à la guilde.

_Et à quoi elle ressemble cette « sorcière ».

_Elle a des cheveux rouges sang, et un démon sous la forme d'un loup toujours à ses côtés.

Il avait raison, ils parlaient de Kim… Il essayait de garder son sang froid pour demander pourquoi ils la traitaient de sorcière.

_Elle n'amène que le malheur sur nous !

La discussion continua, il en apprit beaucoup sur les préjugés des gens de ce village. Il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait abandonnée avant qu'il n'entre… Depuis toute petite elle vivait seule… Il avait envie de l'emmener avec lui, loin de ce village néfaste pour elle.

Un cri retenti, il provenait de la forêt, c'était un cri de douleur. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à elle. Elle était agenouillée, des gouttes de sang venant assombrir la neige. En face d'elle se trouvait une meute de loups noirs d'où semblaient s'échapper des flammes aussi sombres que la nuit. Elle se releva, la main pressée sur sa hanche d'où s'échapper le liquide vermeil. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, son visage était crispé par la douleur mais elle se mit en position de combat. Elle fit quelques mouvements, la neige autour d'elle se transforma en colonnes d'eau qu'elle dirigea vers les démons avant de les faire prisonnier de la glace. Elle était affaiblie par sa blessure et par l'utilisation de sa magie. Deux loups étaient toujours debout, ils s'élancèrent vers elle, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver. Le grand blond se reprit et se plaça devant elle sous ses yeux surpris. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, il les foudroya.

Kimberley le regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle savait depuis petite qu'elle était une mage, mais elle n'en avait jamais rencontré…Et voilà qu'elle apprend que celui dont elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse et qu'elle voulait quitter pour le protéger dans ce village où les mages sont exclus, voilà qu'elle apprend qu'il est un mage ! Il s'accroupit devant elle avant d'examiner sa blessure. Elle était assez profonde. Il passa ses bras sous les genoux et le dos de sa belle avant de se diriger vers la gare en compagnie du loup. Qu'elle le veuille où non il l'emmènerait loin de se village qui l'avait abandonné.

* * *

Un couple accompagnait d'un loup se tenait devant le grand bâtiment qui accueillait la guilde. Le blond stressait, il avait peur de la réaction de son grand père. La rouge serra sa main, elle aussi était stressée. Elle se souvenait de la demande du blond quand il l'avait déposé de force dans le train. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait dans sa famille et qu'elle y serait heureuse, il lui avait raconté la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve… Et elle avait acceptée de le suivre, parce qu'elle l'aimait… Même si elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments du géant… Elle craignait qu'il la voit comme une sœur…

Le blond la tira à l'intérieur. Tout était devenu silencieux à leur entrée. Un petit vieux marcha vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Alors tu as expié tes fautes ?

_Je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie, mais je préfèrerais finir de le faire à vos côtés.

Le maître le regarde dans les yeux, il voyait que son petit-fils s'en voulait et qu'il était devenu plus mature. Il remarqua aussi une jolie jeune fille derrière lui, une main dans la sienne. Son sourire s'élargit.

_Tu peux réintégrer la guilde. Et ton amie aussi.

Il s'avança vers elle lui tendant la main :

_Je suis Macaroff le maître de Fairy Tail et aussi le grand-père de cet abruti.

Kimberley pouffa de rire face à la fin de la phrase. Le grand blond la regarda vexé, avant qu'elle ne dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue pour se faire pardonner. Il lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Le vieil homme était ému devant la scène.

_Je m'appelle Kimberley. Je suis une mage des éléments.

_C'est très rare de contrôler tous les éléments.

Elle était assez gênée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée ni de dire quelle était sa magie… Le blond à la cicatrice la prit sur son épaule comme un sac avant de sortir, sous une pluie d'injures venant de sa proie, et elle en savait des injures…

Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans le parc de Magnolia où il la déposa au pied d'un sol pleureur, à l'abri des regards.

_Kimi…

_Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

_Je…Je voulais te dire quelque chose…

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi gêné… Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Elle répondit au baiser quand la surprise fut passée. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la jeune femme avait le rouge aux joues… Elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça… Est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ? Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

_Les paroles c'est pas mon truc…

Elle lui releva le visage avant de le regarder intensément. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

_Tu veux dire que… ?

_Oui… Je t'aime.

Elle souriait tandis que des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait de l'entendre dire ça… Et là il le disait et pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve !

Un grognement retenti. Rui était assit à côté d'eux avec un regard semblant dire « Enfin ». Il s'approcha de sa maîtresse et amie de toujours et la poussa sur le beau blond qui la rattrapa. Il lui semblait que le loup lui disait de bien prendre soin d'elle. Il embrassa celle qu'il aimait avant de retourner à la guilde où le maître les attendait de pied ferme pour en connaître davantage sur ce qu'il savait être la petite amie de son petit fils.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Je me rends compte que j'avais quand même pas mal d'histoires stagnant dans mon disque dur alors que j'avais fini de les écrire... Bon au moins elles sont postées même deux ans après.

En attendant vos commentaires ^^


End file.
